mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Stormhold
Upon a quiet and warm eve in the months of Drasuda, the three brothers of the human kingdom, Arkanvail, sought for themselves the basic right to the freedoms they were taught. Together, they spoke of what was most important to the growth of their people, and each of them agreed it was through the ownership of land and the careful protection of the citizens who reside within them. Public Agenda: Abide by the code established. Protect the people of Stormhold. Live a life as mischievous as the sea. Assets: 'Wealth:' Stormhold, of the three Kingdoms established by human hands, prides itself in a vast number of rare jewels, artifacts, and mercantile brought across from distant lands. Its primary economic boon is established through imports and exports of these rare goods. 'Cities, Towns, Villages: ' Currently, Stormhold maintains a single central city since the Great Calamitous destroyed its capitol city. Tortuga stands as a remnant of the great capital, built upon many broken pieces at the far Western edge of the Jungles in Kullinzios. Most cities and towns keep to the seafaring spirit of this adventurous and rebellious bunch, as seen in the structure of Tortuga. Many coastal settlements can be found as Stormhold begins to populate these regions once more. An unconfirmed side note, there are whisperings of unusual sightings of the Stormhold banner as far north as the Frozen Lakes of Kullinzios. 'War Vessels:' At one point, Stormhold held a vast armada of warships and galleons spanning up to twenty-four. Now, the numbers are unconfirmed after the Great Calamitous decimated the capitol. History: Kadric Avalèn, renamed Kadric Fall, was the third of three brothers and the first Stormking to lay down the foundations upon the Shores of Stormhold. Unlike his first two kin, he believed in the freedoms of man and did not agree with the societal norms and requirements instilled upon his people. In retaliation to the standards of Arkanvail, Kadric Fall established the Codes of the Storm; a list of morally grey requirements that all people under his rule would abide by. In the early years of Stormhold, the establishment was focused on the strict bias to humans leading the ports, docks, and settled towns of Kadric Fall’s kingdom. Upon his death, his son, Marcus Fall, was far more lenient to the racial biases created by his father. Ports would allow elves, orcs, trolls, and even goblins in its midst. The simple logic Marcus Fall introduced was one of equal opportunity that promoted the benefit of trade and riches to be found. “If we are to grow as a people, we must accept the benefit that is present in our seafaring friends. We shall no longer judge our people by the look about them, but by the wealth they bring to our shores.” -Marcus Fall, Stormking What Marcus Fall left Stormhold was the foundation of a free people to be as adventurous as the world allowed them, and as mischievous as the waters that guided them. Upon his ‘death’ at the Calamitous, the people of Stormhold mourned a great loss, and lifted a glass in unison for their great leader. When it came time to rebuild their home, Stormhold was one of the first kingdoms to be raised back to prominence. Expedited by the diverse race and culture amongst the settlements. The Code (WIP) The Code established by Marcus Fall can be found here. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1UXtLJQpBkgEvpgS1yagdIlNKusGpw7n2dVtphmb9no4/edit?usp=sharing Faction Standing: 'Human Factions' Stormhold Sub-Factions ---Tortuga - Allied Arkanvail - Allied ---Castle Leone - Allied Anour Hill - Allied ---Goldstrike Keep - Allied Felgarth - Friendly ---Enigma Society - Friendly ---Order of Elvanor - Neutral 'Elven Factions' Elven Covenant - Somewhat Neutral ---Mea Esari - Somewhat Neutral 'Fiendish/Beasts/Other Factions' Vanghoul - Somewhat Neutral ---West Vanghoul Reach - Somewhat Neutral Cold Embrace - Unfriendly Factionless - Neutral ---Mystic Spirit - Neutral ---Kindren Court - Unfriendly Racial Presence: 'Human Races' Sano – High Presence / Friendly Standing 'Elves' Snow Elves – Low Presence / Neutral Standing Bone Elves – Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Wood Elves – High Presence / Friendly Standing Dark Elves – Moderate Presence / Somewhat Neutral Standing 'Small Races' Dwarves - Low Presence / Friendly Standing Gnomes – Low Presence / Friendly Standing Halflings – Low Presence / Friendly Standing 'Savage Races' Orcs – Moderate Presence / Neutral Standing Gith – Moderate Presence / Neutral Standing Greenskin Goblins – Low Presence / Somewhat Neutral Standing Snow Goblins - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Giants' Mountain Giants - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Frost Giants - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Sun Giants - Low Presence / Neutral Standing 'Fiends' Succubus/Incubus – Moderate Presence / Somewhat Aggressive Standing Devils - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Imps - Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Fey' Fey Beasts – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Category:Faction Lore Category:Stormhold